epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CJMaster/Steampunk(feat. TK Warrior)
Clara: What's Wolverine without his haircut? That's like me without a name Need something out of humanity A whole fucking lion to tame I'm not a basketball player But I can sure shoot some verbal slam dunks I may be old and rusted-up but still groovy Cause my flows are so STEAMPUNK Motors are rumbling Chains are chattering Smoke is coming out the pipes That's what matters and Cause motors are rumbling I can feel the chains chatter Smoke is coming out the pies And that's what matters No slow mofo would ever race a rabbit But I'll outrun that bitch for sure I'll pump the turtle's guts full of lead And take Over 9000 pictures I don't need love to cure me I already have things to endure me If you think I'm wrong, assholes Why don't YOU try to handle a jury? School is such a bore The teachers are all whores I kill time by playing a B-Graded game That I downloaded on App Store I bring down the scary zombies With my own mothafuckin bare hands Thing is, I'm so badass I slam down pedophiles with a frypan Chains are chattering Smoke is coming out the pipes That's what matters and Cause motors are rumbling I can feel the chains chatter Smoke is coming out the pipes And that's what matters TK Warrior: I seek, destroy, mission deployed, I’m the Special Forces, forcing explosions on the battle courses, a typical theme from a lyrical being with spec-tactical team, mashing them to cream. It’s demographical, acrobatical, Impractical, mad to kill, it’s sad to ill. If the battle’s getting heated, I’ll assure to not be repeated And I will be undefeated! I’m a Punk, I’m daft, I’m mad, I’m Steamin’ While I flip over tables like I’m able to disable anything in my path, Everyone’s gonna feel my fuckin’ wrath, That’s not a thought, it’s reality, philosophy topples, As if I killed off Aristotle, quick, call a hospital, I’m an outlaw, I shout ‘bout flaws in my enemies. But I’m just a guy wearin’ denim jeans, tie-dye tees, Long hair, I’m basically a hippie, hipster, hip-hop, They tell me daily to quit shit, “Stop!” Don’t tell me to get out my fucking funk, You can’t stop me when I’m so STEAMPUNK Clara: Of course there is time when it stops When even the lion goes to sleep You'll feel downright depressed The darkness will suck you in deep Cheap love won't get me through I solve cases like Nancy Drew I wish somebody would stop this world And bring up something new But hate is there for a reason The problem is our perspective Think of everything in a different way What if Sherlock Holmes was not a detective? Cause to be honest-to-god, I don't give a fuck Nothing bothers me, they don't cost a buck Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the zoo Boiling all the fish and butchering all the ducks Haha! STEAMPUNK! Category:Blog posts